1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pixel structure and a method of fabricating the same, and more particularly, to a pixel structure having two storage capacitors formed by three electrodes and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A pixel structure of a liquid crystal display (LCD) requires a storage capacitor, which could increase the storage capacitance so that electrical charges injected into the pixel electrode could be sustained until next scanning. Please refer to FIG. 1, which is a schematic diagram illustrating a pixel structure of an LCD according to the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, the pixel structure 10 includes a substrate 12, and the substrate 12 has a thin film transistor (TFT) region 14 and a pixel region 16 defined thereon. A TFT is disposed in the TFT region 14, and includes a gate 18, a gate insulating layer 20, a semiconductor layer 22, a heavily doped semiconductor layer 24, a source 26, and a drain 28. A common electrode 30, a dielectric layer 32, and a pixel electrode 34 are disposed in the pixel region 16. The pixel electrode 34 and the drain electrode 28 are electrically connected to each other. The drain electrode 28 and the common electrode 30 partially overlap, and the overlapping part of the drain electrode 28 and the common electrode 30 forms a storage capacitor.
The storage capacitor of the conventional pixel structure 10 is formed by the overlapping part of two conductive layers including the drain electrode 28 and the common electrode 30. To increase the capacitance, the overlapping area of the drain electrode 28 and the common electrode 30 must increase, and this, however, would reduce the aperture ratio and influence display effect.